


Лучше не бывает

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Genderbending, Het, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бокуто хотелось всего и сразу. А ещё хотелось, чтобы Акааши общалась только с ней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Пэйринги/Персонажи: фем!Бокуто Котаро/фем!Акааши Кейджи, Коноха Акинори/фем!Бокуто Котаро, Шимизу Къёко, Ячи Хитока, Широфуку Юкие, фем!Кагеяма Тобио, намёки на Козуме Кенма/фем!Хината Шоё, Куроо Тецуро/фем!Бокуто Котаро
> 
> Бета Джеки

– Акааши, научи меня делать красивые вещи, – Бокуто сидела на футоне, скрестив ноги, и крутила на запястье браслет из цветных ремешков; бусины на нём мягко постукивали друг о друга и тускло мерцали в свете заходящего солнца. Утомлённые мышцы гудели, а в голове лениво ворочались мысли о том, что завтра – единственный раз за десять дней лагеря – тренировка будет облегчённой. Всего один матч с девчонками Карасуно – и почти весь день свободен. Можно сходить к озеру искупаться, поболеть за мальчишек, которым такой поблажки не дали, устроить девчачьи посиделки, потому что после обычных тренировочных дней нормально пообщаться не удавалось, и… Да много чего можно успеть.

Бокуто хотелось всего и сразу. Много игр, общения, эмоций. Удачных матчей, классных пасов, крутых съёмов. А ещё хотелось, чтобы Акааши общалась только с ней. Это эгоистично, да, но делить с кем-то внимание Акааши Бокуто не собиралась. Отдельную комнату на двоих она выбила с боем, но оно того стоило, чтобы вот так наслаждаться присутствием лучшей подруги. И – Бокуто была в этом абсолютно уверена – самой красивой девочки академии Фукуродани. И вообще.

– Ты и так умеешь делать красивые вещи, Бокуто-сан, – Акааши не подняла головы от коробки с бисером, откуда ловко выуживала иглой разноцветные стёклышки для браслета. – Твоя подача, к примеру, – одна из самых красивых вещей, что я когда-либо видела.  
– А съёмы? – подозрительно уточнила Бокуто.  
– И съёмы, – Акааши еле заметно улыбнулась, но Бокуто давно научилась видеть эти улыбки. Даже не видеть – чувствовать. Она улавливала их, словно гидрофон – пение китов. Мало кто мог видеть Акааши такой, какой видела её Бокуто. Большинство почему-то считало её холодной и неприветливой. 

Бокуто широко раскинула руки и упала спиной на разобранный футон. Тут же порывисто нащупала приколотую к футболке брошь – давний подарок Акааши. Первый подарок, если так разобраться. Первый неожиданный подарок, с него и началась их дружба.

Бокуто тогда отсиживалась в раздевалке академии после тренировки и старалась не плакать. Плакать она не любила, всегда было жаль подводку и тушь, а ещё веки некрасиво опухали и краснели, но дыра на блузке словно издевалась над ней. Вырванный клочок ткани открывал вид на розовое кружево бюстгальтера, и в таком виде она никак не могла появиться ни в коридоре академии, ни тем более в классе. Бокуто попадала порой в нелепые ситуации, зачастую из-за своей порывистости и эмоциональности. Конечно, она сама виновата, что неловко зацепилась за дверцу шкафчика в раздевалке и порвала блузку, но от этого не становилось легче. Можно было бы накинуть поверх куртку или форменный пиджак, но за окнами стояла такая не по-весеннему адская жара, что и в голову ни пришло брать их с собой. Никогда, никогда она не выйдет отсюда!

И тут в раздевалку вошла Акааши.

– Я забыла полотенце, – пояснила она, хотя Бокуто ничего и не спрашивала. Акааши запихнула полотенце в сумку и собралась было уходить, но остановилась у самой двери.  
– Ты чем-то расстроена, Бокуто-сан? – это не был вопрос из вежливости, в нём явно слышалось самое настоящее участие, и Бокуто прерывисто вздохнула. Отняла руки от груди и всхлипнула.

Акааши подошла ближе, поставила сумку на скамейку и молча окинула взглядом размеры катастрофы. Она совсем недавно присоединилась к волейбольному клубу, и Бокуто к ней настороженно присматривалась: им позарез нужна была связующая, и Акааши проявила себя на отлично. Но то, что руки у неё созданы не только для точных пасов, Бокуто тогда ещё не знала.

– И ты из-за этого так расстроилась? – Акааши наклонилась к сумке и, закусив губу, начала что-то рьяно в ней искать.  
– И вовсе я не расстроилась! – возразила Бокуто, обернулась к зеркалу и раздражённо выдохнула. Увиденное в отражении ей не понравилось: волосы торчали во все стороны, нос напух, глаза слезились, а дырка в блузке притягивала взгляд как магнит.  
– Замечательно, – заявила Акааши и отбросила упавшие на глаза волосы. – Потому что такие мелочи – точно не повод реветь.  
– Я и не реву! – шмыгнула носом Бокуто. – Просто не знаю, что с этим делать.

Акааши взяла её за руку и подвела к окну, где было больше света. 

– Хорошо, что знаю я, – она улыбнулась той быстрой и едва заметной улыбкой, которую чуть позже Бокуто искренне стала считать своей. Будто эта улыбка принадлежала не только Акааши, но и безраздельно – Бокуто.

Акааши ловко собрала ткань на месте разрыва и скрепила её маленькой брошью. Поправила вокруг крохотные складки и, развернув Бокуто за плечи, подвела к зеркалу. Бокуто ахнула и широко распахнула глаза. Акааши намочила пальцы в небольшом умывальнике, быстро пригладила топорщащиеся волосы Бокуто, убрала в нескольких местах заколками и, склонив голову набок, осмотрела результат своих стараний. 

Бокуто потуже затянула высокий хвост и не смогла сдержать зудящего в кончиках пальцев желания потрогать брошку. Жёлтые камешки-глазки совы из позолоченной проволоки поблёскивали в свете ламп так же, как светились глаза Бокуто.

– Спасибо, спасибо, Акааши, – прошептала она. – Ты просто чудо.  
– Не стоит благодарности, Бокуто-сан, – Акааши подхватила свою сумку и вышла из раздевалки. На следующий день в столовой Бокуто сама села с ней рядом.

***

На матче Некомы с Фукуродани Бокуто привычно болела за своих. Парни лидировали с минимальным отрывом, Коноха в паузах строил смешные рожицы, пару раз махнул им с Акааши рукой, и Бокуто помахала в ответ. Не то чтобы отношения с Конохой у неё вернулись на круги своя, но после того злосчастного поцелуя – даже двух, недели страданий и трёх ненаписанных стихов, Бокуто решила, что многолетнюю дружбу это испортить не должно.

С Конохой Бокуто дружила с самого детства. Жили они по соседству, родители их тесно общались, и Бокуто искренне считала Коноху братом, которого у неё никогда не было. Как ни странно, но Коноха считал так же и звал её бро. Вместе они обносили сливы у соседей, ловили рыбу, гоняли на велосипедах, заклеивали пластырем сбитые при падениях коленки, рубились в аркады и играли в волейбол. 

В Фукуродани они поступили тоже вместе. Мужская волейбольная команда – в отличие от женской – сияла в лучах славы, а об их беспроигрышных сериях по академии ходили легенды. Бокуто во что бы то ни стало решила, что женская команда должна и будет сиять не меньше. В некоторых вопросах она была упрямой, дотошной, целенаправленной и очень, очень ответственной. Коноха беззлобно посмеивался над ней ровно до тех пор, пока девчонки к концу первого года не выиграли три матча подряд. После четвёртой командной победы Бокуто заметила в глазах Конохи огонёк уважения и явно что-то ещё, но что это было – понять не могла.

Поняла позже, когда Коноха позвал её на свидание в самом начале третьего года. Вот они стоят на линейке, солнце немилосердно печёт макушку и плечи даже сквозь ткань форменной блузы, и вдруг налетает ветер, небо в мгновение заволакивает свинцовыми тучами, и они с Акааши хохоча несутся под тяжёлыми быстрыми каплями в укрытие – широкое крыльцо академии как спасительный зонт. Едва отдышались, как рядом возник Коноха.

Они не виделись больше месяца перед началом занятий: то Коноха уезжал в тренировочный лагерь, то сама Бокуто, потом была поездка в горы с родными у неё, а Коноху отправили к бабушке в деревню. Увиделись они уже накануне, и Бокуто вновь почувствовала на себе его оценивающий взгляд. Не то чтобы она не понимала – грудь третьего размера явно привлекала внимание парней, но вот почему-то на разглядывании всё и заканчивалось. Никто не подбрасывал ей в шкафчик любовных посланий, не дарил шоколад, не звал на свидания. 

Бокуто это огорчало, конечно, но не более того. Куда интереснее было выходить на площадку к своей команде, чувствовать под пальцами упругость мяча, а в крови – приток адреналина и спортивный азарт. Улыбаться в ответ на улыбку Акааши, когда та непременно оборачивалась к ней перед подачей и, быстро подмигнув, вновь вставала в стойку у сетки. Шум трибун – чем громче, тем лучше. Вкус победы – о, это было ни с чем не сравнимо, Бокуто всякий раз хотелось петь, прыгать, воздевать руки к небу и кричать о том, что у неё самая лучшая команда. И когда после игры они все брались за руки, благодарили болельщиков, обнимались и так же в обнимку шли в раздевалку – Бокуто была счастлива. А после появления Акааши – стала счастлива вдвойне, потому что команда наконец обрела достойную связующую, а Бокуто – лучшую подругу.

И вот теперь, в первый день занятий на третьем году, в проливной дождь, в разделённый с Акааши смех вклинился Коноха. 

– Бокуто! – он приобнял Бокуто за плечи и кивнул Акааши. Она кивнула в ответ и наклонилась поправить гольфы.

Бокуто пихнула Коноху локтем в бок. Как она ни старалась, но у этих двоих не получалось общаться даже на нейтральные темы. 

– У меня к тебе серьёзный разговор, – Коноха продолжал держать свою руку на её плече. Акааши выпрямилась, убрала с лица мокрые волосы, окинула Коноху нечитаемым взглядом и поправила сумку на плече.  
– Я пойду, Бокуто-сан, увидимся после занятий.  
– Акааши… – Бокуто не могла не заметить промелькнувшую на лице Акааши досаду, но Коноха уже тянул её куда-то в сторону, подальше от входа.  
– Занятия же вот-вот начнутся, Коноха.  
– А я быстро, – проговорил он и засунул руки в карманы. Потом вытащил, заложил за спину и покачался на носках. Зачем-то огляделся, выдохнул и протараторил: – Пойдёшь со мной на свидание, Бокуто?

Бокуто от неожиданности поперхнулась воздухом. Коноха заботливо похлопал её по спине.

– Так что? – нетерпеливо переспросил он.  
– Хо… хорошо, – только и смогла выдавить Бокуто.

Коноха вскинул кулак в победном жесте.

– В пятницу после занятий!  
– Хорошо… – язык отчего-то одеревенел и не слушался. Коноха умчался в класс, и Бокуто отправилась следом.

Всё вокруг было как в тумане, уши будто заложило ватой, она поверить не могла – у неё будет свидание! Самое настоящее свидание с… вот здесь становилось немного странно, всё-таки Коноху она знала почти всю свою жизнь, даже голым его видела, правда, им тогда было по девять, но какая, в конце концов, разница. Так даже проще – уж темы для разговоров у них точно будут. Не о голом Конохе, конечно, а о волейболе или о Звёздных Войнах, например.

Когда вечер пятницы плавно перетёк в очень поздний вечер пятницы, вместо того, чтобы зайти в дом, Бокуто долго стояла на пороге. Смотрела на окно комнаты Конохи по соседству, затем потрогала кончиками пальцев припухшие губы и полезла в карман за телефоном.

– Акааши, ты ещё не спишь? – пробормотала она в трубку.   
– Нет. Что случилось, Бокуто-сан? – голос Акааши не был сонным, и Бокуто сразу внутренне успокоилась – не разбудила.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что что-то случилось? – не сдержала улыбки Бокуто, хотя на глаза уже наворачивались слёзы.  
– Слышу по голосу. Где ты? Дома? Я сейчас буду.  
– Дома, – выдохнула Бокуто. – Спасибо.

Акааши появилась через пятнадцать минут, Бокуто не успела и чай заварить. Она то набирала в чайник воду, то выливала, то ставила на плиту, не включив её, то принималась в пятый раз протирать насухо заварник.

– Оставь чайник в покое и расскажи, что случилось, – Акааши по привычке пристроилась на самом краешке стула, скрестив ноги. Бокуто замерла на секунду, отодвинула от себя чашки и протянула:  
– Коноха сказал, что я целоваться не умею. И что я безнадёжна...  
– Что? – тонкие брови Акааши взлетели вверх. – Вы с ним что?..  
– Да не было ничего, – вздохнула Бокуто и вновь поставила чайник на плиту. – Ничего особенного. Он на свидание позвал, но свиданием это трудно назвать. Всё как обычно было, мы сто раз так вечера проводили. Сходили в Маджи-бургер, поиграли в аркады, обсудили стратегию на следующую игру, а потом он провёл меня домой. Хотя как провёл – он же рядом живёт.

Бокуто замолчала и начала медленно вливать в заварник кипяток.

– Ну! – поторопила её Акааши.  
– Ну и всё, – дёрнула плечом Бокуто. – На прощание он полез целоваться, обслюнявил меня от носа до подбородка, лапал за грудь, – щёки у неё вспыхнули, – и за задницу тоже, а потом сказал, что я… ну… не умею целоваться. Безнадёжна ты, бро, вот что он сказал.

Неловкость захлёстывала со всех сторон, казалось, что она заполнила каждый сантиметр кухни. Бокуто прикрыла лицо руками. Но рассказать обо всём она могла только Акааши, никому другому доверить такое разочарование она бы не смогла.

– Как, интересно, я могу уметь, если я никогда раньше… неужели теперь всё? – Бокуто уронила руки на стол и потрясённо взглянула на Акааши. – Я никогда и ни с кем не буду встречаться? Потому что надо уметь целоваться, а я не умею?

Акааши глубоко вздохнула.

– Иди сюда, – она подвинула к себе свободный стул и похлопала по сиденью. Бокуто непонимающе смотрела на неё. – Бокуто-сан, сядь рядом, пожалуйста.

Бокуто медленно обошла стол и присела на стул рядом с Акааши. Та смотрела на неё изучающе, будто на музейный экспонат. Конечно, она и есть экспонат, в семнадцать лет не уметь целоваться. Какой кошмар… Интересно, а Акааши умеет? Наверняка же умеет, она такая красивая, её вон сколько раз звали на свидания, не может быть, чтобы...

– Сейчас я тебя поцелую, – сообщила Акааши и придвинулась ближе, задевая колени Бокуто своими. – Если хочешь, можешь закрыть глаза, – продолжила она таким обыденным тоном, будто на неё не рухнул только что потолок, как на Бокуто. В переносном смысле, конечно, рухнул, но ведь и не каждый день твоя лучшая подруга заявляет, что собирается тебя поцеловать.

– Зачем? – автоматически поинтересовалась Бокуто, хотя на самом деле этот вопрос её совсем не волновал.

Акааши придвинулась ещё ближе и накрыла ладонями коленки Бокуто.

– Мне кажется, Коноха очень неправ, – тихо проговорила она. Лицо её было так близко, что Бокуто рассмотрела золотые крапинки на радужке глаз. – Хочу в этом убедиться. Ты же не против, Бокуто-сан?

Бокуто-сан была не против. Она закрыла глаза и вытянула губы трубочкой. 

– Не надо, – Акааши провела по ним пальцем. – И не напрягайся ты так, это же не соревнования какие-то.

Бокуто приоткрыла глаза, кивнула и вновь закрыла. Её охватило необъяснимое спокойствие, которое возникало всякий раз, когда Акааши находилась рядом. Акааши всегда знала, что сказать или сделать, как исправить непоправимое и всегда, всегда была рядом. За всё это Бокуто её очень любила. Любила?..

В момент, когда губы Акааши прикоснулись к губам Бокуто, все мысли из головы вылетели в одно мгновение. Губы были мягкие, со вкусом арбуза – они вместе покупали этот блеск для губ; пахло от Акааши горько-сладким грейпфрутом – Бокуто подарила ей этот гель для душа, когда узнала про любимый запах; руки скользнули с коленок на талию, притягивая ближе, и по спине прокатилась волна мурашек.

Акааши толкнулась языком глубже, прошлась по кромке зубов, осторожно коснулась языка Бокуто, и Бокуто не сдержала стона. Целоваться с Акааши было волшебно, у Бокуто под веками танцевали разноцветные пятна, а внизу живота разливался жар. Бокуто снова застонала, сползла со стула, притёрлась ближе, углубила поцелуй, запустив пальцы в волосы Акааши. Воздух в лёгких предательски закончился, и стоило Бокуто чуть отстраниться и вдохнуть, как Акааши тут же отодвинулась и убрала руки в карманы юбки. Бокуто тяжело дышала и во все глаза смотрела на покрасневшую Акааши. Румянец залил не только щёки и уши, но и сполз по шее вниз, к ключицам. Никогда ещё Акааши не казалась Бокуто настолько красивой.

– Всё у тебя в порядке с поцелуями, Бокуто-сан, – хрипло проговорила она, старательно отводя взгляд в сторону. – А Коноха твой – дурак.

***

Тренировочный матч команда Фукуродани выиграла. Бокуто прыгала от радости и тормошила стоявшую рядом Акааши. 

– Здорово, правда! – Акааши в ответ кивнула, не сводя взгляда с площадки. – Куда ты смотришь? – Бокуто проследила за её взглядом и наткнулась на Куроо. Он в ответ расплылся в широкой улыбке и галантно поклонился в знак приветствия. Бокуто вспыхнула и отвела глаза.

– Он всегда так смотрит, будто съесть хочет, – Бокуто посмотрела на Акааши. – И весь матч на тебя пялился. И когда мы играли утром – тоже.

Отчего-то от мысли, что Куроо положил глаз на Акааши, она разозлилась. А вдруг Акааши он тоже нравится? Вдруг они будут встречаться, он её поцелует и всё такое? Ему, конечно же, понравится, как кому-то может не понравиться целоваться с Акааши? Бокуто захотелось завыть в голос и увести Акааши из зала куда подальше. Уж точно подальше от плотоядного взгляда Куроо. 

– Бокуто-сан, ты иногда вгоняешь меня в ступор, – покачала головой Акааши.  
– Что? Почему это? – Бокуто продолжала недружелюбно посматривать на Куроо, который хоть и разговаривал о чём-то с Кенмой, но тоже то и дело кидал взгляды в их сторону.  
– Потому что пялился он всё это время вовсе не на меня.  
– А на кого?   
– На тебя.  
– На ме… – Бокуто не успела осознать слова Акааши, как на них навалился Коноха и обнял за плечи.  
– Классно мы их сделали, да?  
– Классно, – подтвердила Акааши и убрала его руку со своего плеча. Коноха не обратил на это внимания. – Что делаете вечером? Может, удерем на озеро? Поплаваем в темноте? Или приходите к нам, сыграем в карты на желание.  
– Нет, на вечер у нас другие планы, – ответила Бокуто и тоже убрала руку Конохи с плеча. – У нас девичник, и парни туда не приглашены.  
– Эх вы, это же скучно. Куроо, скажи им, что девичник – это скучно, – обратился он к подошедшему к ним Куроо.  
– Вовсе нет, – от его взгляда Бокуто продрало морозными мурашками. – Если девушки хотят провести вечер лишь в своём очаровательном обществе, то нет причин этого не делать.

Коноха разочарованно выдохнул.

– Но это не значит, что и наш вечер лишится своего очарования, – Куроо толкнул Коноху плечом и многозначительно подмигнул.

***

В комнате Акааши и Бокуто царил полумрак. Свет они решили не включать, Шимизу где-то достала свечи, и их отблески плясали на стенах и лицах девочек. Было немного тесно, но никто не жаловался. Они застелили футонами весь пол и уселись в круг. Конечно, из женских команд Фукуродани и Карасуно пришли не все, только те, кто общались ближе, а девчонки из Убугавы вообще жили в дальнем корпусе.

Бокуто чувствовала себя уютно и спокойно, разве что где-то на задворках сознания проскальзывала беспокойная мысль о Куроо, но рядом сидела Акааши и плела браслет. Бокуто привалилась к ней боком, и от её тепла сознание уплывало куда-то за пределы комнаты. Темнота за окном всё сгущалась, и Бокуто казалось, что она парит в невесомости.

Девочки негромко переговаривались, обсуждая всё подряд, как вдруг за дверью раздался тихий вой. Разговоры тут же прекратились.

– Что это? – тут же всполошилась Ячи. Бокуто вынырнула из полудрёмы и тоже прислушалась. Вой раздался ближе.  
– Наверняка мальчишки балуются, не обращайте внимания, – поправила очки Шимизу.  
– Но это женский корпус, их не могли сюда пустить, – Ячи неестественно ровно держала спину и смотрела на дверь испуганными глазами.

Широфуку рассмеялась.

– Разве их это когда-то останавливало? Вспомните прошлый год.  
– Ох да, прошлый год, – Бокуто закатила глаза. – И ведь напугали бы до смерти, если бы под ними не обвалилась крыша.   
– А так только сами испугались да нагоняй от тренеров получили, – хихикнула Широфуку.  
– Хорошо, что никто не травмировался, – заметила Шимизу и замолчала, потому что леденящий душу вой раздался прямо за дверью.  
– Это… не смешно… – пробормотала Ячи и вцепилась в подушку.

Дверь резко распахнулась, и языки свечей затрепетали от потока воздуха; многие из них сразу погасли. Из темноты коридора в комнату ворвались демоны – Бокуто не нашлась, как иначе назвать извивающиеся темные тела со светящимися мордами. Они выли и прыгали между девочками, касались волос, тянули за руки, щекотали и ни на секунду не останавливались. 

Первой закричала Ячи, вернее завизжала от ужаса и швырнула подушку в ближайшую к ней тень. Широфуку тоже закричала, но её крик был похож на боевой клич. Шимизу же кричать не стала, но хорошенько приложила подушкой одного из «демонов». Бокуто тут же последовала её примеру, как и Кагеяма. Хината с Акааши вытолкали парней вон, закрыли дверь и включили свет. Те ещё какое-то время повыли в коридоре, но вой этот был неубедителен и скорее походил на скулёж.

Ячи громко всхлипывала. Шимизу ласково гладила её по спине, что-то шептала на ухо, и постепенно всхлипывания сошли на нет. Ячи лишь изредка вздрагивала и шмыгала носом.

– Прошу прощения, – наконец смогла произнести она. – Я слишком впечатлительная, вот и отреагировала как… как…

Ячи пыталась найти подходящее слово и от неудачных попыток снова расплакалась. Шимизу нахмурилась.

– Тебе не нужно просить прощения. Это мальчишки должны извиняться, они перегнули палку с этим дурацким розыгрышем. Ещё и фосфоресцирующую краску где-то достали. Надо же было такое придумать, головы у них точно пустые.  
– Они вообще мало когда головой думают, – произнесла Кагеяма. Хината рядом с ней с кем-то бурно переписывалась. Она отправляла сообщение за сообщением, в ожидании ответов беспокойно ёрзала на месте, ерошила короткие волосы и грызла ногти. 

Бокуто улыбнулась: раньше и у неё была эта дурная привычка. От волнения она сгрызала ногти под корень так, что потом не могла играть, жалуясь на боль. И тогда Акааши достала из сумки пилочку и лак, взяла руки Бокуто в свои, придала ногтям форму и накрасила их глянцево-жёлтым лаком. Грызть ногти после этого Бокуто сочла кощунством, заодно и пристрастилась к ярким лакам. 

– Это не должно остаться безнаказанным, – решительно произнесла Широфуку.   
– Месть, – согласно кивнула Кагеяма и вытянула перед собой длинные ноги. Бокуто покосилась на сидевшую рядом Акааши: ноги у неё всё равно были самые красивые.   
– Месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным, – сказала Акааши. – С одной стороны, у нас не так много времени, через пять дней все уезжают из лагеря, но с другой…  
– Было бы слишком очевидно, если бы мы сразу провели контратаку, – подхватила её мысль Шимизу.  
– Как прочно волейбол вошёл в нашу жизнь, – рассмеялась Широфуку. Остальные подхватили её заразительный смех.   
– Может, не надо никакой мести? – Ячи окинула взглядом девочек и вздохнула. – Подумаешь, разыграли… Вы сам говорите, они всегда так делают.  
– Ячи-сан! – прозвучало на все голоса, полные возмущения.  
– Тебя же действительно напугали! – Бокуто хлопнула ладонями по подушке. – Кто-нибудь узнал их?   
– Танака и Нишиноя точно, – уверенно произнесла Шимизу. – Я их и с закрытыми глазами узнаю.  
– Коноха, – протянула Широфуку. Бокуто согласно кивнула.  
– Ещё Куроо и Ямамото, – сообщила Хината.  
– Как ты их узнала? – поинтересовалась Широфуку.  
– Мне сказали, – Хината покосилась на телефон и покраснела.  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка, а подробности? – Широфуку придвинулась ближе.  
– Никаких подробностей, – отрезала Хината.  
– Да ладно тебе, – Кагеяма толкнула её плечом. – Кенма наверняка сообщил.  
– Кенма? А что у вас с Кенмой? – любопытство Широфуку не знало границ.  
– Кагеяма! – Хината покраснела ещё больше. – Зачем ты!  
– Ты бы ломалась десять минут, мы бы отобрали у тебя телефон и всё равно узнали бы.   
– Ты… ты, – Хината возмущённо смотрела на Кагеяму, но та спокойно разглядывала браслет в руках Акааши.  
– Слушай, если ты общаешься с Кенмой, можешь выяснить, а правду говорят, что у Куроо… – Широфуку склонилась к Хинате и что-то зашептала ей на ухо. Бокуто показалось, что Хината сейчас задымится.  
– Я не буду такое спрашивать! – закричала она. – Не буду и всё!  
– Ну вот, – притворно вздохнула Широфуку. – Придётся выяснять опытным путём.

Их хохот далеко разнёсся по ночной тишине лагеря.

***

– Все всё запомнили? – глаза у Широфуку азартно блестели.  
– Да, – дружно прозвучало в ответ.  
– Начало операции «Контратака» объявляю открытым прямо… – она посмотрела на часы, – сейчас! Разошлись!

Бокуто и Акааши заняли позицию у входа в мужскую душевую. На руку им сильно сыграл тот факт, что душевые в лагере стояли отдельно от остальных зданий, и подача воды в них была автономной. Дождавшись, пока парни войдут внутрь, Бокуто достала телефон и впилась взглядом в экран: сообщение от Хинаты должно было прийти с минуты на минуту. 

Наконец раздался короткий сигнал, и Бокуто кивнула Акааши. Они бесшумно открыли дверь и на цыпочках вошли внутрь. Из душевых валил пар, и раздавались голоса. Бокуто быстро собрала разбросанную в раздевалке одежду и полотенца и сгрузила их в большой пакет, пока Акааши следила за тем, чтобы из душевых никто ненароком не вышел. Они выскользнули из раздевалки и так же бесшумно прикрыли за собой дверь.

«Готово», – отписалась Бокуто Хинате и заняла место на одной из скамеек неподалёку, где их уже ждали Шимизу с Ячи. Акааши опустилась рядом. Следом подтянулись Хината и Кагеяма. Запыхавшаяся Широфуку появилась минутой позже.

– Представление начинается? – спросила она. – Воду я отключила и горячую, и холодную.  
– О да, – ответила Шимизу и включила камеру на телефоне. – Начинается.

Из душевых послышались возмущённые голоса, затем стихли, но ненадолго. Видимо, парни обнаружили пропажу одежды. Дверь медленно открылась и оттуда показалась голова в пене. 

– Что это за шутки такие? – Нишиноя тёр глаза, но пена продолжала сползать с волос.  
– Ничем не хуже ваших, – сказала Шимизу. – Хотите, чтобы мы отдали вам одежду – извинитесь перед Ячи-сан за то, что напугали её. У вас было пять дней, и никто даже не подумал попросить прощения.  
– Но это же просто розыгрыш! – выглянул Танака из-за плеча Нишинои.  
– Из-за которого Ячи-сан теперь снятся кошмары.  
– Но мне же не снятся… – тихо начала Ячи, но Кагеяма дёрнула её за рукав и прошептала «молчи».   
– И как мы должны извиниться? – в дверях появился Куроо, почти вытолкнув голых Танаку и Нишиною на улицу. Те прикрывались руками и пытались спрятаться друг за друга.  
– Всего-то выйти и сказать «Мы просим прощения, что испугали тебя, Ячи-сан». Не сложно же? – улыбнулась Шимизу.  
– Не сложно, – ответил Куроо, отодвинул в сторону парней и вышел на площадку перед лавочками. Волосы лезли ему в глаза, и он небрежно откинул их назад; пена стекала по плечам, груди, животу, обрисовывая рельеф мышц. Широфуку громко и прерывисто вздохнула.  
– Всем, кто участвовал, – уточнила Шимизу.

Куроо обернулся и мотнул головой. Танака решился вторым. За ним последовал Нишиноя. Ямамото с Конохой, красные как раки, вышли последними.

– Прямо как футбольная стенка, – фыркнула Широфуку, не сдержав смех. – Стоят в линеечку и держат в руках самое дорогое.  
– Широфуку! – Бокуто не сдержалась и рассмеялась: ей в голову пришла та же мысль.

***

Вечер перед отъездом выдался шумным и весёлым. Тренеры устроили барбекю, над лагерем разносился смех, смешиваясь с пением цикад, а Куроо ходил за Бокуто по пятам, словно кот, требующий взять его на руки. 

– Послушай, что тебе нужно? – Бокуто резко развернулась и обвиняюще наставила на Куроо шпажку с мясом. В попытках избежать его внимания она забрела в сторону от освещённой площадки. Ветер тихо шумел в кроне раскидистого дуба, возле которого она пряталась.   
– Ты, – Куроо упёрся ладонью в ствол рядом с её головой. Бокуто нахмурилась. – Ты, Бокуто. На тебя же невозможно спокойно смотреть. Ты как… ртуть. Живая, ни секунды на месте не устоишь.  
– С ртутью меня ещё не сравнивали, вот спасибо, – пробормотала Бокуто и засунула в рот кусок мяса со шпажки. И тут же замерла, потому что Куроо сначала провёл кончиками пальцев по её скуле, вытянул из-за уха прядь светлых волос и медленно пропустил между пальцами. Мясо застряло в горле.  
– Ты очень красивая, Бокуто, – голос Куроо обволакивал, как тёплое одеяло. – Каждый раз, как я тебя вижу, у меня внутри будто звенит что-то. Или поёт… И сердце сжимается.  
– Провериться надо, может, болеешь чем-то, – Бокуто наконец проглотила мясо и отбросила шпажку в сторону. – Оставь мои волосы в покое, знаешь, чего мне стоит каждый день, чтобы они не торчали во все стороны?  
– Вот этим ты мне и нравишься, – Куроо склонился совсем близко, но Бокуто упёрлась обеими руками ему в грудь и замотала головой.  
– Ты что задумал?  
– Поцеловать тебя хочу, – терпеливо пояснил он.  
– Нет!  
– Как это – нет? – искренне удивился Куроо.  
– Вот так!  
– Почему?  
– Потому что!  
– Но должна же быть причина?  
– Мне нравится другой человек! – выпалила Бокуто, лишь бы он от неё отстал, и тут же поняла – а ведь правда нравится. И давно. И даже больше, чем нравится.   
– Повезло же кому-то, – вздохнул Куроо и прислонился спиной к стволу дуба рядом с Бокуто.  
– Тебе тоже может повезти, – искоса глянула на него Бокуто. – Если глаза раскроешь. Нравишься ты одному хорошему человеку, только я не скажу кому.  
– Но это нечестно, Бокуто!  
– Нечестно всем подряд рассказывать, что у тебя звенит там что-то внутри. Или поёт. И сердце сжимается. – Бокуто ткнула Куроо в плечо. – Придумай что-то новое для особенного человека.

***

Бокуто нашла Акааши в их комнате. Та собирала вещи: рано утром их команда уезжала из лагеря.

– Акааши, – протянула она. И что дальше-то? Бокуто растерялась.  
– Да, Бокуто-сан, – отозвалась Акааши, не оборачиваясь. Голос звучал натянуто и хрипло. 

Бокуто тихо подошла и развернула Акааши к себе лицом. 

– Ты плакала, – охнула Бокуто. – Кто тебя обидел?  
– Никто, всё в порядке, – Акааши старательно не смотрела в глаза.  
– Глупости! С каких пор ты мне врёшь? – тут же рассердилась Бокуто. – Мы же никогда не обманывали друг друга.  
– Я не вру, меня действительно никто не обижал, – Акааши глубоко вздохнула.  
– Я хотела тебе сказать... – прозвучало одновременно.  
– Ты первая.  
– Нет, ты.  
– Акааши!  
– Ну хорошо, – вновь вздохнула она. – Я видела вас с Куроо там, у дерева. Вы стояли так близко и говорили о чём-то, а потом он наклонился и… И мне так больно стало. 

На глаза Акааши вновь навернулись слёзы, а Бокуто смотрела на неё и не могла сдержать улыбку.

– Почему ты улыбаешься?  
– Потому что именно в тот момент я думала о тебе, – Бокуто схватила Акааши в охапку и прижала к себе. – Именно в тот момент я поняла очень важную вещь.

Акааши обвила её руками за талию.

– Я поняла эту важную вещь немного раньше.  
– Даже не сомневаюсь, – выдохнула ей в висок Бокуто.  
– Учти, я тебя не отдам никакому Куроо, – голос Акааши звучал глухо, она говорила куда-то в шею Бокуто, и губы ласково щекотали кожу. Бокуто улыбалась широко и счастливо, крепко прижимая её к себе. – И вообще никому не отдам.  
– Я тебя тоже, – теплом накрыло с головой, в горле отчего-то было щекотно, а глаза предательски щипало. Бокуто часто-часто заморгала.  
– Люблю тебя, Бокуто-сан, – еле слышно, будто шелест опавшей листвы. И очень громко, словно в этот момент перестали существовать любые звуки, кроме голоса Акааши.  
– И я тебя, – Бокуто больше не было жаль подводку и тушь. – Я тебя – тоже.


End file.
